Can We Please?
by Raei
Summary: SiriusRemus, Sirius decides it'd be the best idea in the entire WORLD, if he and Remus got married. FLUFF


Sirius looked up from his cereal. "We should get married."

"..._What_?" Remus stopped dragging his muggle highlighter through his text, and looked up at Sirius - shocked.

"Married. We should get married."

"..._Why_?"

Sirius looked at Remus as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you love me, and I love you."

"Well, yes, of course - but Sirius, we're _blokes_. Blokes _don't _get married." Remus capped his highlighter - knowing, just _knowing _that this was going to be a long conversation.

"Sure they do!" Sirius grinned, and pushed his cereal away.

"Sirius... I don't want to have this conversation with you right now." Remus lifted his hands, and began to rub his temples.

Sirius would not take that as an answer, as right away, be brandished a small box from his pocket and fell to one knee infront of Remus after pushing away from the breakfast table. "Remus John Lupin, will you marry me?"

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his headbefore turning back to his text. "Go sit down, Sirius."

Sirius reached up and took Remus' hand. "I'm serious, Remus. I want to marry you."

Remus let out a short breath and turned in his seat to look down at Sirius. "Sirius. So am I. You don't want to marry me, this is just a temporary, crazy - and not to mention probably illegal idea of yours. You don't want to marry a werewolf."

"If I didn't want to marry you, then why am I on one knee, asking you?" Sirius tilted his head, and rose his hand, showing Remus the ring inside.

Remus sighed, and took ahold of Sirius' face. "Sirius. Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't do this. Don't ask me to be your husband," the word felt foreign on Remus' lips, but not at all offensive. "Don't give me a ring, don't bend on one knee infront of me."

"Rem--"

"No, Sirius. I will not marry you."

Sirius looked down, then back up again. "...Please?"

Remus chucked lightly and leant down, kissing Sirius' lips gently. "No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With a cherry on top?"

"No!" Remus laughed.

"And whipping cream?"

"No, Sirius. No, no, no, and just for good measure - no again."

"What about pretty please with a cherry ontop with whipping cream AND chocolate?" Sirius shifted on his knee, still holding the ring up.

"...Chocolate?"

Sirius' face brightened immediately. "Yes! Tons of it! Dark, light, milk, foreign! Every single kind you can ever imagine! Hard, soft, _melted_!"

Remus shook his head, grinning. "The answer is still no."

Sirius heaved a sigh and snapped the ring box shut, and promptly stuck out his bottom lip in a pout as he got up. "...Last chance?"

Remus shook his head, letting Sirius take his hands. "No."

Sirius sighed again, and looked down at their hands - his hair falling over his face. Sirius voice came out small, tiny almost - andRemus had to concentrate to hear it."I just don't want to loose you. I want to be with you forever, and never ever let you be with anyone else. I don't want to wake up alone, and I don't want to ever kiss anyone but you." Sirius sighed, his pout becoming more predominant. "You're all I ever want or need, and I want to make you mine forever."

"Forever is a long time." Remus spoke in a soft voice - the only voice that his constricting chest would allow him to speak in.

"Forever isn't long enough, as far as I'm concerned." Sirius murmered, still watching as he rubbed his thumb over Remus' knuckles.

Remus sighed lightly and leant over, picking up the ring box. He looked inside, and then up at Sirius. "How about... I just wear the ring. And we can both know it's from you, and that I'll be with you forever."

Sirius looked up, a small surge of hope puffing his chest. "Does that mean you'll marry me?"

Remus groaned and shook his head - resisting the urge to hit Sirius upside the head. "_No_, Sirius... It means I'll wear the ring."

"But you won't marry me?"

"Right."

Sirius sighed and took the ring out of the box, then took Remus' hand, and slipped it onto his ring finger. "But you'll be mine forever?" Sirius looked up from Remus' hand, and into his eyes.

Remus nodded slowly, a smile forming on his lips. "Yes."

Sirius smiled then, and leant forwards - kissing Remus gently, then whispering against his lips. "That's all I ever wanted in the first place."

- - - - - - - - - -

Seriously. I'm like... the fluff QUEEN. I hope you enjoyed teh puppies, this was written.. OOOHHH... about Valentines Day. -nods- Commentt!


End file.
